Many board games have been developed which have specific rules and allow multiple players to compete against each other. These games frequently have imaginary themes such as knights that must defend kingdoms and defeat the enemy. A problem with many of these games is that when one player gains a strong position midway through the game, it is then difficult or impossible for this player in a strong position to be defeated (Examples: In the game Risk™—whoever gets the most clues first, wins; in a game Monopoly™—once a player possesses Boardwalk, Park Place and several other key properties, it is then a matter of time before he or she wins). This leads to boring interaction for the remainder of the game. If this type of one sided play occurs frequently, the game will generally not be interesting and will tend to sit on a shelf.
What is needed is a game that does not play out the same way twice, requires skill like chess but also has elements of chance like Risk™. The game should is not be easy to master right away, but is easy to start playing and enjoying right from the first play. The game should also allow the possibility of a come from behind victory on the last movement or the last throw of the dice, no matter how far behind the player is.